Spring of Insanity
by ridiculousFolly
Summary: ONESHOT most of the gang is at Jusenkyo and there all cured! Ryoga falls in a spring that makes him... fall in love with Ranma! I was really bored so its a crack fic with yaoi and slight yuri.


Okay here is yet another story I'm writing because there just aren't enough of them. Having always been a Ranma ½ fan (It was the first manga I ever read after all…) I was really surprised that there were not very many fics with the Ranma x Ryoga pairing. So this is how I deal with that problem… all right I have this set to after Ranma and Ryoga are normal again. So I wouldn't have to deal with all the cross-dressing and transforming stuff… (It just shows how lazy I can be I know) and so with that onward!

Warning: language, shonen ai & shojo ai. The usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma either… it would be cool if I did because then I would own Inuyasha too as they're both by Rumiko Takahashi.

BTW some of the stuff in this fic does not even exist and I know that so don't tell me.

—Spring of Insanity—

_Today will be the day that I shall defeat Ranma Saotome!_ Ryoga had been with a Ranma, Genma, Mousse, Shampoo, and Akane for a couple of days now. They were at Jusenkyo and all of the cursed people had been returned to normal… except pantyhosetaro but he was impossible to find before they left… so all of the people who had gone had been returned to normal. Except Akane who was never cursed in the first place and had just tagged along.

"DIE SAOTOME!" Ryoga attacked Ranma who merely dodged and caused Ryoga to fall into a spring.

"Damn now we have to stay here longer so that idiot can get himself back to normal." Ranma stated exasperatedly.

"There is no cure for that spring…" The Jusenkyo guide stated popping out of nowhere "That is the spring of drowned lovers. When you fall in you fall in love with the person who caused you to fall in the spring in the first place"

"So if I push Shampoo in the spring she would fall in love with me?" Mousse asked.

"Yes" the weird guide guy said before he just walked away.

"RAAANMAAA!"

"Oh shit Ryoga I forgot about him…"

"Ranma… I… I … I LOVE YOU!" Ryoga screamed as he jumped out of the spring

"Akane Tendo! Why have you chosen to come with Saotome?"

"What the hell! Where did Kuno come from?" Ranma asked as he ran away from Ryoga who was chasing him screaming how the two of them should get married right away.

"I have followed my beloved Akane… and the pig-tailed girl she was here too what hove you done with her Saotome you animal."

"Ranma my love I have found you!"

"What the… Kodachi?"

"Who are you, you insolent fool?" Kodachi angrily asked Ryoga

"I am Ranma's fiancé." He responded hugging Ranma around the neck from behind.

"Ho ho ho. Ranma will never love you he loves me!"

"Ranma no love you he love Shampoo!" Shampoo interjected randomly.

"No way Ranma loves me!" Ukyo added "He does say I'm the cute fiancée after all"

"Where you come from?" Shampoo asked Ukyo

"You're not even supposed to be in this fic Ucchan." Ranma added

"Oh… sorry Ran-chan." And with that Ukyo disappeared.

"Wait… Ranma how can you cheat on me with all those girls? I HATE YOU!" Ryoga yelled and he threw Ranma aside where he landed in the – you guessed it – the spring of drowned lovers.

"NO! Ranma I'm so sorry!" And with that Ryoga broke down thinking he had killed Ranma

"R-Ryoga?"

"RANMA! You're not dead."

"No and I have to tell you Ryoga I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh Ranma I love you too!"

So with that Ranma and Ryoga eloped so that none of those annoying suitors would find them.

- While all this had been happening -

"Ranma… I… I … I LOVE YOU!" Ryoga screamed as he jumped out of the spring

"Akane Tendo! Why have you chosen to come with Saotome?"

"What the hell! Where did Kuno come from?" Ranma asked as he ran away from Ryoga who was chasing him screaming how the two of them should get married right away.

"I have followed my beloved Akane… and the pig-tailed girl she was here too what hove you done with her Saotome you animal."

Then while Kodachi showed up and distracted everybody…

"Akane Tendo how I love you!" Kuno exclaimed trying as hard as he could to jump on her but alas he just ended up with her fist in his face.

"Go away Kuno."

"SHAMPOO!" Mousse yelled tackling Kuno (A/N he hadn't been wearing his glasses) and he knocked both of them into the spring. When the two popped up they were kissing the living daylights out of each other and all was well in their world. (1)

- Back to normal time -

"I think all of us have been dumped" Akane stated

"You been dumped Shampoo still have Mousse" Shampoo smirked. Akane just pointed over to where Kuno and Mousse had bypassed kissing and were doing much more… er… intimate things.

"Now Shampoo disgraced"

"NO RANMA SAOTOME I STLL LOVE YOU!" Kodachi was screaming "THE BLACK SHALL CAPTURE YOUR HEART!"

"No you won't" Ukyo said solemnly appearing for the second time.

"DIE FOOLISH GIRL!" Kodachi screeched attacking her. The two fought for a while before killing each other.

"Hey Shampoo you wanna go get some ramen" Akane asked

"Sure… first though" She said as she threw Akane in the spring "Ha now Shampoo have lover too!" She exclaimed confidently as she helped Akane out of the spring and the two went back to live in China with Shampoo's great-grandmother.

-Owari-

Okay when this started out I was trying to be serious I really was but I lost and this ended up as a crack fic… I usually avoid yuri but I felt bad leaving Shampoo all alone because she is an awesome character…. So that's that. Review please and thank you

—Kaoru


End file.
